


Where are you now?

by hikari15



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikari15/pseuds/hikari15
Summary: I want to apologize in advance for any eventualsyntax or grammar mistakes since it's my first time writing -





	Where are you now?

Since the first time I saw the darkness in his eyes, my fear couldn't help but made me tremble everytime he shouted the door of the room he reserved me taking such good care for every detail with my favourite colour.  
The room used to be filled with a warm scent of flowers when, after his gentle knocking on the door, I let him enter. Ray.  
Yes, he was a ray of sun in my lonely cold days when our eyes met everytime he came to see me.  
I knew from the first moment I entered in this strange place and he took my hand and caressed my blindfolded eyes that, behind his trembling shy voice, he was hiding a whole warm sun in his heart.  
And I dared. I dared to get closer with my waxy wings.  
Fists on his chest, shouted eyes, standing on my toes, I pressed my lips on his.  
And I felt it. The sun. A heat exploding from his chest, now in his dried lips, was spreading on every single cell of mine.  
The burning sun that let me melt. That warm sun bathed me with bless, with love.  
There was no space for a chilling night air, already filled with a sparkling scent of dew and flowers brought from a gentle breeze that caressed both our skin.  
I opened my eyes, slowly panting from my long, breathless stolen kiss.  
Our gazes met again, his eyes sparkling like the starry night.

I couldn't help but dip in his mint eyes that washed over me like a tsunami. A overwhelming sensation, an abduction from this world. _Please, let the time stop right now._  
And my time stopped. I could feel my cheeks burn and my thighs getting hotter and weak under his gaze.  
The spell broke once I realized that his gaze wasn't resting anymore on me, and his rushing figure disappeared in the night.  
That was the last time I saw his gentle and warm "self".  
Only cold days reserved me after that dreaming fairy tale.  
Why things turned like this?  
Who did stole the life from his eyes?  
And why can't I feel nothing but loneliness and an icy cold through my bones when you search for my eyes?  
Where is the sun I used to love and embrace now?  
Three loud knocks on the door. My body freeze. He is here again . The click of the door opening. My vision blurrying and all my sense turning off, each step closer.  
I can't hear his mean words, his teeth on my neck sucking my flash, his right hand pulling my hair and his left one running through my thighs.  
I can't hear nothing but my tears dropping the last sparkle of warmth.


End file.
